


Two Sweet Uncles Shouting to the Beat

by orphan_account



Series: Shit Plot Generator [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, What Have I Done, idek, it make no sense, shit plot generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used a shit plot generator to make this...I think i am going to make a series of these....should I edit it and make the edited version into the second chapter XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sweet Uncles Shouting to the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> How should I rate it? it isn't really E

Stiles Stilinski looked at the giant sandwich in his hands and felt grumpy.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his dirty surroundings. He had always hated messy Beacon Hill with its sad, shrill Stile's room. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel grumpy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Derek Hale. Derek was an arrogant sexy with beautiful thighs and handsome dicks.

Stiles gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a dark, rude, hot chocolate drinker with skinny thighs and muscular dicks. His friends saw him as a large, late lanky. Once, he had even helped a comfortable baby cross the road.

But not even a dark person who had once helped a comfortable baby cross the road, was prepared for what Derek had in store today.

The snow flurried like sitting pigeons, making Stiles shocked.

As Stiles stepped outside and Derek came closer, he could see the unsightly smile on his face.

Derek gazed with the affection of 6755 shady little lizards. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want Romance."

Stiles looked back, even more shocked and still fingering the giant sandwich. "Derek, I love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with happy feelings, like two deadly, decomposing dogs cooking at a very predatory accident, which had music playing in the background and two sweet uncles shouting to the beat.

Stiles regarded Derek's beautiful thighs and handsome dicks. "I feel the same way!" revealed Stiles with a delighted grin.

Derek looked angry, his emotions blushing like a determined, defiant dildo.

Then Derek came inside for a nice mug of hot chocolate.

THE END 


End file.
